


Когда я вырасту

by bathfullofglass



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: Многие мальчишки мечтают стать пилотами (некоторые ими становятся).
Relationships: Collins & Farrier (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 2





	Когда я вырасту

_1921-й_

Мальчик сидел на мостках в пруду, спустив с края ноги в завернутых до колена штанах, и лениво разгонял мутную воду босыми ступнями. Солнце бросало золотистые блики на потревоженную водную гладь и согревало серые обглоданные дождем и ветром доски мостков, на которых рядом с мальчиком дремал старый спаниель. Мальчик запустил пальцы во влажную шерсть и взъерошил ее, почесывая собачий бок. Пес лениво приоткрыл глаза, зевнул и снова устроил голову на лапах. В траве стрекотал одинокий кузнечик, шелестела листва деревьев, высоко в небе плыли облака, легкие и пушистые, как сахарная вата на ярмарке.

Летний полдень был тих и спокоен, пока не раздался звонкий голос:

— Она не кусается?

Мальчик повернул голову. Рядом стоял другой мальчишка, младше и меньше. Светловолосый и голубоглазый, он напоминал ангелочка с вывески булочной — такого же румяного и чистенького. Особенно выделялись белые носочки, торчавшие над краями аккуратных ботиночек. Старший мальчишка бросил взгляд на свои босые ноги в воде и фыркнул, но все же милостиво ответил:

— _Он_ не кусается.

— Тогда можно _его_ погладить? — спросил младший, нерешительно шагнув вперед.

— Валяй, — пожал плечами старший, и младший присел на корточки и коснулся собачьей головы. Проснувшийся пес настороженно повел носом и ткнулся мордой в его ладонь. Мальчик хихикнул:

— Холодный, — и принялся чесать холку пса. Тот извернулся, подставляя для ласки живот, и мальчик добавил: — Я люблю собак, особенно когда они дружелюбные.

— Он просто подлиза, — буркнул старший, и младший, будто не замечая его ершистости, спросил:

— Как его зовут?

— Рáсти, — ответил старший, и пес, заслышав свое имя, дёрнул головой навстречу. Мальчик не удержался и тоже погладил его.

— Р-ра-асти, — старательно протянул младший, почесывая песий бок. — Приятно познакомиться. Меня Финли зовут, — обратился он непонятно к кому: то ли к псу, то ли к другому мальчику. — А тебя? — вскинул он взгляд на старшего.

— Фарриер, — отозвался тот. Вообще это была его фамилия, а звали его Джоном, но ему так нравилось больше. Возможно, потому что Джонов было много — три только в одном его классе, — а вот Фарриер был один-единственный. Но Финли это было знать не обязательно.

— Приятно познакомиться, Фарриер, — улыбнулся Финли как ни в чем не бывало. — А что ты тут делаешь?

Фарриер пожал плечами:

— Просто сижу, — поколебался, но все же поддался любопытному взгляду Финли и добавил: — Смотрю на небо.

— Мне тоже нравится смотреть на небо, — признался Финли, усаживаясь рядом и прижимая колени к груди. — О, это облако похоже на козочку! — воскликнул он, указывая на проплывавшее над ними облако.

Фарриер с сомнением покачал головой:

— Больше похоже на жука.

Финли насупленно взглянул на Фарриера, потом на небо, прищурился, наклонил голову и в итоге признал:

— Да, так похоже на жука… Но вот так, — склонил он голову к другому плечу, — все-таки коза.

Фарриер невольно хмыкнул и улыбнулся.

— А вот это похоже на ворону, — ткнул он пальцем в сторону соседнего облака, и Финли согласно закивал.

Они нашли еще воздушный шар, лепрекона, волка, грифона — хотя Финли настаивал, что это был танцующий джигу пес, — когда издалека раздался треск мотора.

— Самолет! — воскликнул Финли.

— Биплан, — важно произнес Фарриер, когда силуэт самолета показался из-за облаков, и Финли повернулся к нему, нахмурив белесые брови:

— Что такое «биплан»?

— Это когда у самолета крылья одно над другим, как полки в шкафу, — объяснил Фарриер. — Видишь?

— Ага, — кивнул Финли, задрав голову и наблюдая за тем, как самолет скользил по небу.

— Так ему проще опираться на воздух и взлетать, чем с одним крылом, — добавил Фарриер, и Финли, не отрывая взгляда от биплана, удивился:

— Откуда ты все это знаешь?

— В книжке читал. Я... — Фарриер замялся: он никогда не говорил об этом вслух, только тихо мечтал, лежа в траве на лугу и наблюдая за облаками или глядя в окно на ночное небо прежде чем заснуть. Но это не было чем-то стыдным или смешным, так что можно было признаться, и он продолжил: — Я хочу стать летчиком, когда вырасту.

Самолет пропал в облаках, и Финли посмотрел на Фарриера с интересом.

— Я хочу летать высоко-высоко — все внизу будут такими крошечными: и люди, и деревья, и даже дома, — продолжил он. — А вокруг облака, и небо, и только самолет гудит, и несет далеко-далеко. Можно будет побывать много где, может, даже, в Америке или в Индии. Много чего повидать.

Финли слушал его, задумчиво уставившись на гладь пруда, пока, словно приняв решение, не кивнул:

— Я тоже хочу стать летчиком. Когда вырасту.

— Повторюшка! — фыркнул Фарриер, поднимаясь на ноги. — Ты даже не знаешь, что такое «биплан»!

— Теперь знаю, — возразил Финли, сжимая кулачки, и Фарриеру вдруг стало досадно, что он рассказал ему про бипланы и вообще поделился с этим мальчишкой своей мечтой. Будто бы теперь Финли хотел ее у него отобрать.

— Рáсти, идем, — позвал Фарриер, похлопав себя по бедру, и зашагал прочь. Пес вскочил и потрусил за ним.

— Эй, Фарриер, ты куда?! — звонко раздалось ему вслед. — Подожди меня!

Но насупившийся Фарриер шел не оглядываясь, пока за спиной не раздался грохот. Он вздрогнул и обернулся. На мостках растянулся Финли, запнувшись о выступавшую над прочими доску или щель между ними, и с обиженным удивлением смотрел на ободранные ладошки. Он вскинул взгляд на Фарриера — острый, с вызовом, смейся, мол, но Фарриер не стал. Его ладони тоже почему-то саднило, будто он сам оцарапал их о шершавое дерево. Он, наклонившись, сорвал пучок прибрежной травы и вернулся к Финли.

— Давай, поднимайся, — вздохнул он, протягивая руку, и ухватил Финли за запястье, помогая встать. Он стер жесткой травой выступившую на ладонях кровь, и Финли зашипел и скуксился.

— Не реви, — буркнул Фарриер. — Летчики не плачут.

Финли прикусил губу и кивнул, смаргивая подступившие слезы.

— Летчики не плачут, — эхом прошептал он.

Фарриер оглядел его и заметил сбитую коленку, с которой тонкой струйкой стекала кровь. Он присел на корточки и попробовал промокнуть ее, но Финли ойкнул и отшатнулся.

— Больно? — хмуро спросил Фарриер с некоторым беспокойством: ссадина казалась глубокой. В прошлом году он очень похоже поранился, свалившись с дерева, когда под ним обломилась высохшая ветка, и теперь под коленкой красовалась белая полоска шрама. Наверное, и у Финли шрам останется.

— Угу, — кивнул Финли, сжав губы.

— Где ты живешь? — спросил Фарриер и протянул руку: — Отведу тебя домой.

— Третья улица и направо, — шмыгнул носом Финли, сжимая его ладонь.

Они медленно пошли к деревне: Финли чуть прихрамывал, не перенося вес полностью на травмированную ногу, но не жаловался, только вздыхал иногда прерывисто, будто готов был расплакаться. Фарриер глянул на него искоса: Финли хмурился, но упрямо ковылял дальше. Пес бежал за ними следом, то ближе, то дальше, но не теряясь из виду — или наоборот, будто ненавязчиво приглядывая за ними.

Мальчики остановились у одноэтажного дома, выкрашенного белой краской.

— Здесь, — тихо произнес Финли и отпустил Фарриера, подошел к калитке, взобрался нижнюю балку изгороди, перегнулся и щелкнул щеколдой с внутренней стороны ограды. Калитка со скрипом отворилась, и будто откликнувшись на звук, на крыльце дома показалась женщина в белой косынке.

— Финли Коллинз! И где тебя носит? — всплеснула руками она. — Живо домой!

Финли обернулся.

— Спасибо, — тихо обратился он к Фарриеру. — Увидимся!

Фарриер кивнул. Финли тоже кивнул и похромал к своему дому под укоризненным взглядом женщины.

И они бы увиделись — Фарриер знал теперь, где жил Финли, и мог забежать за ним сразу после завтрака и позвать гулять, но на следующий день родители Фарриера вернулись в Лондон, забрав его с собой.

_1939-й_

Фарриер грузно спрыгнул с крыла своего «Спитфайра». Множество слоев одежды мешало двигаться, но лучше так, чем мерзнуть на высоте в двадцать тысяч футов. Он не слышал, как Мур звал его, пока тот не хлопнул его по плечу:

— Как прошло?

— Спокойно, — повернулся всем телом разом Фарриер и нахмурился. Не нравилось ему царившее в небе над проливом затишье.

— А я тут пополнение ориентирую на местности, — кивнул Мур в сторону топтавшегося за его плечом паренька. Тот вскинул на Фарриера глаза — голубые, любопытные, отчего-то странно знакомые.

— Лейтенант Финли Коллинз, — представился он, шагнув ближе, и его голос словно разлетелся бесконечным эхом, возвращая Фарриера назад, в один из летних дней его детства.

— Старший лейтенант Фарриер, — выдохнул он пересохшим горлом. Секунда — и глаза Коллинза распахнулись от удивления. Вспомнил, значит. Фарриер прочистил горло. — Стал пилотом все-таки.

Коллинз кивнул и осторожно улыбнулся:

— Ты тоже.

— Вы знакомы? — удивленный Мур переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Нет, — качнул головой Фарриер.

— Да, — кивнул Коллинз.

— Пересекались, — пожал плечами Фарриер.

— Ясно, — заключил Мур, хотя судя по его озадаченному лицу, ничего ему ясно не было. — Идем дальше?

Прежде чем последовать за ним, Коллинз взглянул на Фарриера и тихо сказал:

— Ты больше не пришел тогда.

Он смотрел чуть обиженно, сквозь его взрослые черты пробивалось совершенно детское разочарование, которое он будто нес с собой все эти годы.

— Я… — начал Фарриер, стягивая перчатки, но оправдания казались теперь пустыми и напрасными, поэтому вместо этого он сказал: — Но теперь я здесь, — и протянул Коллинзу ладонь. Тот удивленно посмотрел на нее и сжал в своей, повторяя:

— Теперь ты здесь, — и улыбнулся, открыто и радостно.


End file.
